


I think, I know

by xApollo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xApollo/pseuds/xApollo
Summary: Jaehee and MC admitting their feelings for each other - or how I imagine this could come to pass.





	

Jaehee was at peace as she flipped through the pages of her diary. It’d been quite some time since she quit her job as Jumin’s assistant and started her own place, which was clearly evident in her writing. The writing at the start of the journal seemed rushed, the things she wrote down often regarding work, but now.. now everything had calmed down. Of course, since the coffee place had become quite popular, there was still a lot of daily work. The difference was that this work she really enjoyed doing, and that she had someone by her side that she loved.

_Looking back, I think I never really had any friends. I didn’t have the time to socialise, not besides the work I was always swamped in. Of course, there was the RFA, sort of a family – but even that I’d joined solely because of work. Now they feel more like friends than they did then. I think MC changed us all, that she allowed us to be able to understand each other._

Those were words she’d written just a few days before. She flipped a few pages, a slight frown appearing on her face as she read.

_I’m not sure what to do. I’m not unexperienced in the field of love: I’ve dated before, back when I still had the time. I’ve had crushes even when I didn’t, though the word ‘crushes’ feels too juvenile for me to use – I wouldn’t know what else to call the feelings, however. Maybe because I never really got to develop any of it further. Regardless, all feelings I had were always for men. So why do I feel this way now?_

These were words she’d written today.

Without doubt, Jaehee was happier now than she was before, but she was also confused. In a short time, MC had become her best friend and her business partner. But now that more time had passed, Jaehee found herself feeling differently towards her, feelings she associated with romance now being associated with MC. Of course, she hadn’t told MC this yet – but she didn’t really know whether she should, either. It wasn’t like she objected to the idea of being with a woman romantically per se. It was more that.. she’d never thought of herself in such a situation.

Jaehee was interrupted from her thoughts by the ringing of her doorbell.

Right, MC and her had agreed to watch some of Zen’s musicals together.

She closed her diary and put it on the table, standing up to open up the door. A smile immediately replaced the previous frown upon seeing her friend, and she returned the hug MC initiated.

“Hey! How are you?”

They’d seen each other just yesterday at work, but MC never failed to inquire to her well-being. It was a relatively new feeling for her, someone actually caring, but definitely not a bad one.

“Come in,” Jaehee started as she moved aside, closing the door after MC. “I’m fine. Though I still somewhat have to get used to having Sundays off,” she added thoughtfully. Then she remembered her manners. “Take a seat. Would you like something to drink?”

“You really need to stop being so formal with me, Jaehee,” MC complained, although she was smiling. “I basically live her at this point.”

“You do come over quite often,” Jaehee agreed. “But why would that mean I shouldn’t keep my manners as a hostess?”

MC laughed, shaking her head.

Jaehee was confused, tilting her head to the side.

“Let me be the hostess today. You take a seat; I’ll get us something to drink. Coffee?” MC started towards the kitchen, then turned around.

“Only if it’s okay with you, of course.”

It felt a bit uncomfortable, but Jaehee took her previous seat on the couch. She was unsure how informal people generally were in other people’s houses, and when it was okay to make yourself at home. She didn’t mind MC making herself at home – but letting MC take care of her.. Was that appropriate?

Apparently noticing her hesitation, MC approached her. “It’s okay if you do mind, you know.”

“That’s not it,” Jaehee said with a frown, lightly biting her lip as she tried to figure out how to phrase her thoughts. “But when in my house, shouldn’t I be the one taking care of you?”

“That’s usually the case, but close friends generally lose the formalities that come with being a ‘guest’ and ‘hostess’ in each other’s houses,” MC smiled as she spoke, the way she always did. “So this was mainly an attempt to get you to relax more when I’m around.”

Nodding at the clarification, Jaehee then agreed with MC being the hostess for the day.

Ten minutes later, they were settled on the couch with both a cup of coffee and a pastry, one of Zen’s musicals playing on the television.

Usually singing along more boldly, Jaehee was now keeping the volume down as to not disturb MC’s enjoyment of the musical. It’d been long since she had memorised all the lyrics. Actually, with a bit of effort Jaehee could recite the entire scripts of most Zen’s musicals along with the actors. Now she was distracted from her singing and joining in due to a giggle from MC, however.

As she stopped her singing, MC spoke. “No, please continue! You have a lovely singing voice.”

“Really?” Jaehee asked, turning to face MC as the musical number continued on tv. “It couldn’t compare to Zen’s.”

After musing for a few seconds, MC shook her head decisively. “No, I think I like your voice better. But I may be a bit biased.”

“Why would you be biased?”

“Because I prefer you over Zen as a person,” MC admitted.

Jaehee felt a blush creeping over her face. “I thought you two got along.” Her voice was almost a whisper, as the thoughts from before MC showed up re-entered her mind.

“Yeah, we’re friends,” MC agreed. “But I’m closer with you than I’m with him. He’s passionate in his acting and pursuing his goals in life – to the point where it’s inspirational – but so are you. And you are humbler about it. Being humble is attractive.”

As the blush intensified, Jaehee made sure to avoid eye contact. She wasn’t sure where this conversation was coming from, or where it was going, or whether she wanted it to keep going, honestly. But staying silent would be rude, so she answered.

“Thank you. I couldn’t have done anything without you, though.”

At this MC frowned, moving closer to Jaehee and making her face her. “That’s not true, Jaehee. Look where you got all by yourself. You had a steady job, a nice group of people around you, and you did voluntary work for the RFA in order to help people. All I did was encourage you to pursue happiness, or to live instead of survive.”

The proximity made it hard for Jaehee to focus, her cheeks feeling as hot as the Jalapeno pepper currently being mentioned in the musical.

And then she spoke, her hands covering her mouth immediately after. “I think I’m in love with you.”

Now MC was the one blushing, though she didn’t move away.

Was that a good sign?

Jaehee didn’t know what to do, her hands lowering to rest in her lap and her eyes cast down to examine them in order not to look at MC.

MC didn’t speak, but turned back to watch the television. As she did, Jaehee saw her hand approaching hers, then saw and felt warm fingers wrapping around her own.

Jaehee didn’t think she’d ever stop blushing, her eyes now closing. How was she supposed to act in this situation?

“.. MC?” She said after a while, finally gathering the courage to look up.

MC was smiling as she faced Jaehee again, though her cheeks were still redder than usual. “I’m sorry. I was trying to think of what to say, but.. They say actions speak louder than words.”

As Jaehee didn’t react, she continued speaking.

“I know I’m in love with you, Jaehee.”

Butterflies seemed to try and break out of Jaehee’s stomach, forcing their way out through a bright smile. She was still speechless, something she was unused to, but the blankness of her mind was merely because of surprise. And happiness.

“If you’re still unsure, we can just take it easy. Like this, holding hands. Is that okay?”

Jaehee nodded, now she being the one to turn away to face the television again. She.. could get used to this.

It was silent for quite a while before she spoke again, her gaze still fixed on the musical. “Thank you.”

“What for?” MC inquired, tilting her head to the side questioningly as she looked at Jaehee.

“Everything.”

And those were the last words they spoke for the duration of the rest of the musical, as they watched it in peace, big smiles on their face and their fingers intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I'm a slut for queer Jaehee. For more Mystic Messenger or making requests, check out my Tumblr: mystic-heads :)


End file.
